Gremory, the storm returns
by georgemartin
Summary: what happens when the true eldest Gremory awakens from his slumber what chaos may insue
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The underworld a place where humans believe they end up when they die, the underworld is also perceived wrongly most think of a barren waste land dark, murky and ever haunting filled with forest so dense only the scariest of things live, endless volcanic mountain ranges, toxic air and poisonous water.

But that preconception of the underworld is all wrong in fact the underworld is a practical mirror image of earth with the exceptions of the sky being purple filled with red clouds that will sometimes emit yellow lightning bolts.

Like most legends and folklore perhaps the only preconception that isn't a misconception is that the underworld is INDEED home to Devils a dark race of beings that hold various powers and our often misunderstood and thought of badly.

Devils hold a power called magic and a vast array of other abilities that they can call upon in battle. But unlike most human preconceptions of Devils they are like human beings being able to perfectly blend into society, but again Devils are different the physical prowess is superhuman, senses animal like and lifespan thousands of years long being able to retain their youthful looks.

The underworld is almost the size of the other realm they call earth and the reason the humans no nothing of this world is simple it is in another dimension completely. Just like earth they have grasslands, farmlands, forests, oceans and mountain ranges.

Now in the underworld there were 72 pillar families that split the land up into various territories that were controlled by each pure-blooded family. Thanks to a civil war those families were whittled down to 34 Pillars, like the Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth and Phenex to name a few.

It also didn't help that the civil war was off the back of a free for all slug fest between the three factions of the Devils under the 4 maou's and their greatest enemies the fallen angels under Azazeal these are angels that have given into their carnal desires and lastly the holiest of the holy the angels of Heaven led by God.

Once the free for all slug fest ended, the underworld fell into civil war where the 4 Satans wished to continue fighting against the angels and fallen ones which bought about the rise of the Anti-Satan faction. The war lasted 10 long years until the Anti-Satan faction won. Thanks to the efforts of four families children banding together and standing strong.

Serzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and Serzechs older twin Brother Naruto Gremory.

Even if they were only 20 years old compared to the Maous who were hundreds they all boasted immense power, their power when unleashed left most Devils shaking or unconscious. Individually they would be able to raze entire cities if not entire countries, but together most likely they could destroy entire planets.

Unfortunately, during the final fight Naruto seeing his brother Serzechs and Serafall his love about to be hit by a darkness attack from Rizevim Livan Lucifer, self-sacrificed himself pushing Serafall out the way and using himself as a meat shield to protect his brother.

After taking the hit Naruto would have died if not for the famous Phenex tears but even then they could only do so much. Ajuka who administered the tears on the battle field along with a few other Devils dragged him away.

It was this that caused Serzechs to feel untold amounts of rage, pain and anguish for his brother and Serafall the happy carefree girl who not a month before had gotten the courage to ask Naruto out who accepted also telling her of his feelings for her. She felt pure unadulterated anger at Rizevim for what he did.

It was Naruto's Sacrifice and unselfishness and undevil like behaviour that won the Anti-Satan faction the war.

After the Battle it was found that Naruto had slipped into a coma with no one knowing when he would wake up. It was then when Ajuka and a couple of Sitri members told them that that while he was in a coma he was responsive, he could hear everything and feel everything around him he just wouldn't be able to respond to them.

When they returned home to the Gremory estate, Venelana went into a state of shock as did Kyo but he was a little better than his wife, after getting her out of her shock Venelana ordered the servants to prepare a room where they would keep him temporarily until a more permeant arrangement could be made while his bedroom was sealed off.

Afterwards every day it didn't matter that Serzechs was now the leader of the underworld or his father had family business to attend or his mother who was in charge of organising the house every day they would spend an hour or so talking with him and telling him about their day. When Venelana got pregnant with Rias (195 years later) well since Naruto's room was pretty close to that of a hospital room they set a little cot and everything up for her so she could spend her pregnancy in the presence of her son.

The surprise came from Serafall she may have reverted back to her childish self like before the war but she would visit her love whenever she could and would always tell him how much she missed him and how much she still loved him how she wished they could lay out under the night sky and gaze at the stars or how she would miss sitting in his lap with his arm around her and his chin rested atop her head as they relaxed in the forests. Before she would leave she would always give him a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving.

After Rias was born Serzechs became extraordinarily protective of her to the point of becoming a siscon since he didn't want a repeat of what happened with Naruto, but Rias her relationship with Naruto was in a way normal she would always feel at peace around him and would always play in the room he was laid to rest in along with the fact she would tell him every night about her day. She would also sometimes at night sneak into his room and curl up next to him (before you ask this is Rias so she was naked).

 **Currently.**

213 years after falling into coma.

The Occult club house is a three story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story. On the inside the club room interior is a wood-panelled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients. Also in front of the teleportation magic circle was a lovely oak desk.

Sitting behind the oak desk was Rias Gremory who had her fingers interlaced in front of her, sitting on the edge of her desk to the right of her was Akeno Himejima a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

Akeno who knows about Rias eldest brother and his status glances at the wall to the calendar then back to her king "Ara ara Rias-Bucho are you thinking about him since it is that time of the month and year"

Rias looked at her queen before sighing "yeah I'm thinking about nii-sama I just wish he would wake up! On top of that we have some fallen in Kuoh who think they can set up on our turf as well as a possibility of that idiot having a sacred gear"

Akeno smiled and said "Ara ara Rias you should go to see your brother since you only see him once or twice a year now because of wanting a peerage and attending a 'normal' school, the rest of us will handle the angels if they try anything and as for Issei we will wait until you get back."

Rias looked at her sister in all but blood an smiled before standing "thank you Akeno-chan I'll see you in a couple of days can you tell Sona-chan I will be at home for a few days she'll understand"

Akeno nodded and watched as Rias raised her hand and created a teleportation circle and left in a flash of red. Akeno looked sadly at where Rias once stood _'Rias when will you accept the fact he most likely will never wake up'_ with that thought she spun around and went to seek out Sona but not until she wrote a note to Kiba and Koneko about what was happening.

 **At the Gremory mansion.**

Appearing in her bedroom Rias slipped out of her uniform and put on a knee length blue frilly dress before walking down the hall to her brothers 'resting place' getting there she smiles and sits on the edge of the bed and grasps his hand gently, she was about to speak when she notices or rather feels her brothers hand give a gently squeeze back.

Gasping she snaps her head up and starts to see his eyelids start moving along with some muscle twitches around his mouth smiling she gently squeezes again only to get the same response as before says "hold on nii-sama I'll be right back"

Letting go she runs to the door and out the room and goes to the intercom that is in the hall and picks up the microphone and announces to the entire manor "NARUTO NII-SAMA HE'S WAKING UP HIS HANDS ARE MOVING AND SO ARE HIS EYELIDS COME QUICK" as soon as she said that she bolted back to the room and sat on her knees next to him and grabbed his hand again and encouraged him to wake up.

Not five minutes later Venelana came rushing through the door way closely followed by Kyo, Serzech, Grayfia, Serzechs wife and Mallicus.

Venelana went straight to Rias side and placed her hand on his cheek and gently said "I'm here baby mommies here"

Kyo and Serzechs stood at the foot of the bed looking on with interest while Grayfia who was a good friend of the elder brother knelt on the other side and gently grasped his other hand while Maillicus was standing on the bed looking over Venelana and Rias shoulder watching his oji-chan stirring.

After another minute Naruto's eyes fluttered open revealing brilliant wine purple eyes, looking around the room he noticed his lummox of a brother crying at the end of his bed along with his dad who was looking at him proudly. He would of looked around more but he felt a couple of reasonably large impacts on his body looking down groggily he noticed a mop of brown and red guessing that the brown belonged to his mother smiled and slowly his right arm up and wrapped it round her. He then looked a little to his right and saw a little red headed boy who he assumed was his brothers and Grayfia's son which meant the mop of red on his chest was his cute little sister Rias who would sometimes sleep by his side.

He wanted to bring his left hand up but noticed someone was holding it looking to his left he saw silver hair and silver eyes of his friend Grayfia his brother's wife.

Deciding he looked around enough he croaked out in a surprisingly soft and calm tone "Oi! Fire hydrant would you quit the tears"

As soon as he said that Kyo had to lean up against the wall while he was laughing, Grayfia let a smile spread across her face, Mallicus was rolling around on the bed, Venelana who was now sitting up was giggling into her hand and Rias was looking at her brother in awe at what he said.

Serzechs on the other hand stopped crying and said "Hey who you calling Fire hydrant…213 years and the first thing you do is insult me."

Naruto snorted and was about to reply when Rias beat him to it "you're a red idiot with water streaming out…I reckon Nii-sama got it in one" she said as she climbed off him.

Hearing Rias, Naruto chuckled and with the help of his mother and Grayfia sat up "heh zechy sis takes after me"

Serzechs on the other hand pouted but smiled and said "well bro I guess we don't need to update you on much since you could hear us all loud and clear while you were in your coma, by the way how was your 213 year long nap"

Naruto looked at him unimpressed and deadpanned "it was great…and thanks whoever it was that kept me upto date with the politics and various stances of the remaining pillars, that reminds me Mom, Rias, Grayfia could you help out of bed and bathe I need to see a certain magical girl levia-tan and a mad scientist about some chess, then father, little brother you're going to help me get back in shape I want to get back to 100% quickly before we publically announce I have woken up"

The people mentioned nodded Serzechs and Kyo left the room and Mallicus hugged Naruto and left after being promised that he would be told some embarrassing stories about his father much to the women's amusement.

Grayfia stood and made her way to the bath room "I'll run the bath and that's it I don't particularly want to see my husband's brother naked or one of my closest friends I'll leave that to ojo-sama and Venelana-sama"

Naruto nodded and waved lamely "sure whatever floats your boat Grayfia" he then looked at his mother and sister "I know Devil regen and everything but it will take maybe a day to actually get used to moving properly so yeah"

Rias smiled and said "no worries Nii-sama I'll help you bathe and anything else you need" Venelana smiled and nodded to at the statement."

Naruto nodded and half-heartedly fist pumped "off to the bath!"

 **That evening. Sitri Mansion.**

After bathing and dressing with the help of his mother and sister. Naruto is sitting in a horse drawn carriage with Rias, Venelana, Kyo, Serzechs and Grayfia. Sitting he notices that the three women are giving him the once over, sighing inwardly he runs his hand through his long light brown and red hair that he left free with two reasonably long bangs either side of his face, before looking down at his clothing which was basically a borrowed suit from his father, a black blazer with three buttons, with golden edges and wide purple cuffs that he left unbuttoned. Underneath he had black plain waist coat and white dress shirt with a black ribbon tie, on the bottom he had a pair of slim fit black dress pants with a golden stripe down each leg and finishing off his entire look a pair of black dress shoes with a white toe to them and a sword cane which was to help him walk since he was still a little weak from 213 years of sleep even with devil regeneration… anyway the cane was made out of a hollowed out oak wood and a dragon adornment for the handle made of silver.

Looking at his sister he saw she was in a cream strapless sundress that reached her mid-thigh. He then turned his gaze upon his mother and saw she was in her usual dress and gloves, as for his father he was in his usual white and gold suit which was similar to his brothers which was blue which blended nicely with Grayfias blue and white maids dress.

Looking out the window he sees that they have arrived at the Sitri mansion that looked like a castle you would find in central Europe. Feeling the carriage stop he open the door and climbed out and with his free hand took his mother's hand and helped her down and he repeated this for his sister and Grayfia.

Stepping aside as he watched his brother and father step out "you go on ahead I just need to check something first." He said as he started to perform the teleportation spell making a red circle with the Gremory symbol he also did this without making hand motions or anything.

Venelana wanted to say something but knew he would have only gone if there was a reason for it. This was the same for the others, other than Rias who said "Onii-sama don't go, you should come to meet lord and lady Sitri first"

I smiled at her and shrugged "well I'll meet them soon there is something I need to do first." And with that he teleported away from them.

Once he was gone everyone shook their heads and were led to meet lord and lady Sitri. Arriving at the large living area come library, lady Sitri stood and welcomed them and gave Venelana a hug while Lord Sitri stood and said "Lord Gremory, lady Venelana, Grafia-sama, Lord Maou and Rias-sama, what do we owe the honour and please make yourselves comfortable."

Accepting their offer the Gremory family sat down while a couple of maids came in and started serving snacks and tea for everyone it was then Kyo spoke "well Lord Sitri we have an interesting development it turns out our-". "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S HEEEEEEERRRRREEEEE AND AWAKE"

After hearing that Venelana and Rias giggled while Kyo smiled, Serzechs nearly fell of his chair laughing and Grayfia felt her lip curl into a smile, while that was happening Lord and Lady Sitri looked at them curiously but were gifted an answer from Grayfia "Naruto he awoke this morning"

Hearing that Lord Sitri spat out his tea and lady Sitri nearly fainted.

 **With Naruto**

Arriving in one of the Sitri gardens that was more of a mini forest with a clearing in it moved to the a tree that had a small babbling brook near it sat down at its base since he still felt a little weak. Smiling he thought he would get the attention of his love and released his power, power that made his mother, father and sister look weak in comparison there was a reason after all he was an ultimate class devil and heir to the Gremory Family releasing his power made the babbling brook rise and flow faster, dark clouds to gather above him and the winds to pick up. Smiling he thought _'that should have been enough to garner your attention my…love'_

With that he leant back against the tree and closed his eyes and spreading his senses.

 **With Serafall**

Walking down the hallway from the kitchen to her room with a cookie, Serafall the leviathan was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. She also has a child-like body with large breasts. She was in magical girl's clothing with a sleeveless and tummy less light pink top with a white collar and dark pink bow, she also had black gloves that went to her mid bicep with white cuffs on her wrist and at the end by her bicep. On her lower half she had a pink mini skirt black belt with star buckle and white triangular fabric going down the sides and she lastly had black and pink stripy mid-thigh stocking and black school girl shoes and a magic wand.

She was about to enter her room when she felt a blast of ultimate class level power and she knew it wasn't any of her fellow Maous, it belonged to someone she loved dearly and would wish he would wake up, it was then she looked out the window and noticed over one of the gardens that dark ominous clouds were gathering and the wind was picking up smiling she was about to go and investigate when she heard a servant conversing with another.

"Hey did you hear according to the gate guards and bellhop at the front door they saw Naruto Gremory up and walking before he teleported off somewhere."

"Are you serious my father and mother used to tell me stories about Leviathan sama and the others were in the same team and that if he didn't go into a coma he would have taken the position of Lucifer"

Serafall didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation and shouted for joy as she jumped out the window and spread her devil wings "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S HEEEEEEERRRRREEEEE AND AWAKE"

She then zoomed over to the clearing and landed in the middle before scanning the area it was then she let her tears burst forth as she located Naruto stood under the tree leant up against it, running over she kept thinking _'please don't let this be a dream please oh please oh please'_

When she was close enough she launched herself at him and engulfed him in a hug with her head in the crook of his shoulder while her body was flush with his allowing him to feel every curve of her body she then whispered happily as her tears freely ran "you are real"

Naruto seeing and feeling his beloved Serafall wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible not wanting to let go when he heard her whisper he smiled and said quietly back "hey I would never leave you my ice queen"

After he said that he bought his hand up and tilted her head back and captured her lips with his. Smiling happily into the kiss Serafall reciprocates the kiss deepening it. While they were kissing Naruto stood up straight so they were supporting each other.

When they finished Naruto pulled her back and said "Sera-chan could you close your eyes a second I…I have a gift for you"

Serafall hearing she was going to get something stepped back and clasped her hand in front of her chest and swayed back and forth making her voluptuous breasts bounce back and forth said "YAY Naru-tan has a gift for Sera-chan" once she said that she closed her eyes and kept her hands in front of her chest.

Naruto seeing her eyes closed smiled and got on one knee and accessed his own personal pocket dimension making a small red box appear opening it he took a look at the ring he bought her just before the final battle it the ring was silver with a small diamond in the centre but the ring is split so the diamond sit down a bit.

After gazing at the ring he notices Serafall rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, chuckling he says calmly "Sera-chan open your eyes."

When Serafall opened her eyes, she saw the ring and started to tear up that was when she heard the four words she had waited so long to hear "Serafall Sitri Leviathan will you marry me" as soon as she heard her beloved say that she shakily knelt down in front of him and nodded "Yes, yes YES I'LL MARRY YOU" she shouted at the end.

Naruto smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger and bought her into another hug and kissed her at the same time. After a couple of minutes of making out they stop and look at each other Naruto then says "this would be a great time to tell our families then"

Serafall giggled "Yes love, they will surely be shocked" standing up the newly engaged couple embraced and Naruto said as a magic teleporting circle appeared "I've waited to long for this, but I must ask will you move with me, while I was in the coma I heard mother saying I now owned a Villa in the mountains near the school our sisters go to. _'that and I can keep an eye on Rias and her peerage incase Riser tries anything since now I am back the marriage contact is null and void it was to marry the heir of Gremory and the Heir is me and I now have a wife my plan is coming together'"_

Serafall nodded and hugged him closer and said "I just got you back Naru-tan of course I'll move with you also we need to go speak to Ajuka-chan about getting you an evil piece chess set."

Naruto nodded as they left the clearing. To tell their respective families of what was happening.

 **Later that night Lord Gremory's study.**

Sitting across from his father, while Serzechs and Venelana were off to one side they wait since father and son seem to be staring each other down, after a moment Naruto speaks "while I was in my Coma I remember Rias coming to me and telling me about a marriage contract between her and the youngling of the Phenex clan, she interestingly got a copy of said contract and read it to me, I must say if I wasn't well versed in politics and such thanks to your teachings while I was in the coma and before then I wouldn't be saying this the contract has become void father and before you say anything it states that it is between the heir of Gremory which isn't Rias anymore and considering I now have a fiancé waiting for me you can't do anything"

As he finished he saw Serzechs and Venelana smiling at picking that detail up since they weren't happy with the choice of an arranged marriage, Kyo on the other hand frowned a little and said with his eyes closed as he leant back in his large high back leather chair "I see that is…unfortunate, lord Phenex will take this news...even I have no idea how he will react but I know for certain Riser will not be happy and might go after Rias"

Naruto looked over at his mother and brother and said "I have that sorted, tomorrow I will be visiting professor lab coat for my evil pieces while giggles starts moving our stuff to the villa near Kuoh Academy where we will reside while I gather servants for my peerage and you can visit whenever you like."

Lord Gremory just nodded his head as did Venelana and Serzechs. Standing up Naruto stretched a bit and walked out saying he had a minx waiting for him in his room.

 **The next day with Ajuka**

Naruto appeared out of a Gremory magic circle in front of what appeared to be an abandoned castle giving off a Frankenstein effect "hmm so captain lab coat became insane can't say I didn't see it coming"

Sighing and shaking his head he made his way to the front door looked around saw a camera and knocked while looking up at it and saying "hey captain lab coat open up"

Then all of a sudden an excited and loud voice appeared "HOLY 'OW, SHIT NARUTO YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU FINALLY WOKE FROM YOUR NAP YOU LAZY BASTARD" as the voice faded the door opened to reveal an elevator.

 **In the lab standing in front of a wicked looking machine.**

Naruto is leaning against a pillar looking at his old friend Ajuka with a smile noticing he hasn't changed much said "so Ajuka I came for my own set of evil pieces how do we do this"

Ajuka smiled and said "well don't need to make a set Naruto when I first created the evil piece system I created five originals giving one to each of the satans and leaving one left over for our last member and leader of the Anti-satan faction"

Walking out the back he came back with a chest board with a plain black set of pieces smiling and looking at his long time friend Ajuka said "now channel your power into the pieces and your set will be complete."

Doing so he held his hand over the pieces and channelled his power that looked like a combination of white, black and blue. After a minute of that he stopped and saw that the pieces took on a swirl pattern of the three colours, but the most interesting thing was he four mutated pieces his queen, one rook, one knight and one bishop.

Seeing the mutated pieces Naruto raises an eyebrow and mutters a quick interesting while Ajuka looked slightly amazed. Smiling he then made the chest pieces disappear in a little pocket dimension. Afterwards they spoke for a little while and congratulated him on being engaged to Serafall.

 **Later at the mountain villa near the city of Kuoh**

Teleporting to his new residence he appears in the courtyard next to the mini Greek style shrine and sees Serafall standing next to a summoning circle as her various hand maids and personal butler help move stuff in, remembering he quickly summoned one of his storm sparrow flock familiars and hands it a note asking if his mother can organise for some of the family servants to pack and bring his stuff.

Walking over to his fiancé he can't help but feel a little nostalgic remembering when he was little how he would love to spend days on end visiting the villa and training in water, lightening and wind style magic and later during the war his storm style which was ironic since he could quite literally like his name suggests create a maelstrom.

Finally reaching her he noticed she was distracted with helping the servants and telling them which box went in which room, smirking he wrapped his arms around her waist picking her petite frame up and spinning her around while kissing her neck and sucking on her earlobe, this had the effect of making said woman to giggle hysterically which ending in going into a muffled moan.

Placing her down, he then spun her around and captured her lips in a quick kiss. When he pulled back Serafall looked at him with a grin and said loudly "YAY NARU-TAN SHOWERING SERA-TAN WITH LOVE…" she then paused and said "Naru-tan where is all your stuff?"

Naruto chuckled and was about to answer when his storm sparrow appeared with a reply note reading it he quickly smiled and nodded before looking at Serafalls impatient face that was set in a cute pout while rocking back and forth, smiling to himself he went and looked back at the piece of paper and waited.

Not 10 seconds later what he was waiting for was a loud cry of "NARU-TAN WHAT DID THE LETTER SAY SERAFALL WANTS TO KNOW"

Shaking his head at her antics he said "that was mother saying she is organising some of the servants to bring my stuff over in an hour, that and father has given me a job while I look into gaining peerage members…oh and he spoke to Lord Phenex about annulling the marriage between Riser and Rias although not happy with the outcome he has agreed although in their infinite wisdom they aren't telling Riser and I am not allowed to tell Rias."

Serafall hearing that was a little confused so said "Naru-tan what job and why the contract between the yakitori and Rias annulled."

Naruto smiled at his fiancé although she could act very, very childish and hyper she was also very, very smart, astute and perceptive possibly one of the many reasons she was made Maou of foreign affairs, deciding to answer he said "well as for the job as heir to the Gremory name and old enough I will be taking over as headmaster and administrator of Kuoh Academy home to two devil peerages my sisters and yours…" at the mention of her sister Serafall let a squeal of happiness out but stayed relatively silent letting him continue "…as I was saying, the contract was the marriage between the Heiress of Gremory and Riser but seeing as I am heir to the family that no longer stands and when I take over from father in a couple of years I won't be signing any marriage contracts since I don't like them and would only do it if any of our future children ask for it."

Serafall nodded at what he said and was happy seeing as she knew of Rias hate of the marriage, after finding out about the marriage ran to Naruto and cried herself to sleep snuggled up to him. She then blushed cherry red at the mention of having children she then said quietly but not quietly enough since Naruto still heard her "I would like children"

Deciding to change the topic Naruto said looking at his watch "hmm almost dinner my servants should arrive soon…they know where to put most things….Sera-tan?" he said in a sing song voice at the end.

Serafall hearing her name looked up after a maid asked her a quick question answered "MMMHMMM"

Looking at her cheerfully he pecked her on the lips making her sigh happily, pulling away he said how about we skip dinner and hit the Hot spring for a little before getting comfy on the couch and watching Tv I hear there is a good show called magical girl levia-tan"

Serafall was giddy at hearing what they were going to do, nodding she kissed him and started skipping towards the hot spring with an extra sway of her hips.

Smiling he was about to follow when he decided to summon his entire flock of storm sparrow who like his sisters bat had the ability to take a human form, at that moment there were about 200 hundred of them all looking at him expectantly.

Deciding on what he wanted he said "alrighty my little friends when I arrived here I sensed a couple of fallen, Rias and her Peerage, Sona and her Peerage and a wielder of Ddriag the red dragon emperor gauntlet, I want 2 of you to leave now and watch over the sacred gear wielder, 10 watching Rias and Sona and 20 watching the fallen and keep me updated with daily reports, the rest spread out over the world and look for any potential peerage members and write a report on each and bring it to me understand?" all he got was them all forming into the word YES before taking off.

He then summoned forth 5 wood nymphs that all seemed to be voluptuous women of extraordinary beauty and sent them to work around the grounds letting them free reign with the existing flowerbeds and surrounding forests.

Once that was done he quickly caught up with his fiancé.

When he got to the hot spring he looked at his buxom beauty of a fiancé sitting on the edge with her feet in the water, stripping his clothes and placing them with hers he walked over and sat next to her and stood in the water in front of her smiling at her he opened his arms wide.

Serafall seeing her love open her arms to her squealed and jumped into his embrace pressing her enormous bust against his chest they stayed like that for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking up reasonably early Naruto looked to his right and saw Serafall still sound asleep. quietly getting out of bed he made his way to the large walk-in wardrobe and pulled out a black suit which was completed with a dark blue tie and gold cufflinks as well as black and white dress shoes.

after getting changed he snuck back out and to the other side of the room to the en-suite and started washing when he looked in the mirror he noted he needed to sort his hair out which he did with combing his hair back and placing it in a half ponytail with the rest handing free and various length bangs covering his face to finish off.

walking back out he saw Serafall still asleep walking silently over to her with the help of wind magic he bent of and kissed her forehead before leaving a note on the bedside table saying he was out on business, gliding over to the door he picked up a breifcase and snuck out the room.

getting to the dining table he sighed "huh first day as Kuohs principle wonder how Rias will take the news, why do I get the feeling this job is going to be a pain in the arse well as long as there isn't to much paper work"

he was shaken out of his early morning rambling by one of the maids who placed a cup of coffee and plate with bacon and egg in front of him turning he smiled "Ah Megumi dear thank you I didn't realise you would be up I thought night shift was still on?"

Megumi smiled delicately "Sorry milord but I have only just arrived you see after you went into a coma I was tasked with looking after one of the Gremory mansions in the human world but as soon as news got to us that you had woken I asked to be transferred here I was in the kitchen making myself a drink when I saw you sitting at the table so I thought I would make your favourite like how I used to when you younger."

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow and nodded "Well that is interesting...it is wonderful seeing you again Megumi. So how has it been since my unfortunate nap, any children perhaps or a husband?"

Megumi for her part blushed and stuttered a little "Well you see milord I am now happily married and have a couple of children and we have a little town home in suburban area of Kuoh."

Naruto for his part was happily surprised smiled as he took a mouth full of bacon and swollowed "Well congratualtions Megumi. I must come round at some stage and introduce myself."

Megumi just smiled and nodded before looking at the ring on his hand and smiling "Yes but I must congratulate you on proposing to Lady Leviathan, It's about time if I do say so myself..."

at that Naruto raised an eyebrow "Oh please elaborate my dear?" he said amused _'brings back memories having these conversations with her'_

Megumi took a sip of her coffee smiled playfully "well you had the biggest crush I have ever seen on her since you were ten and it took a war for you to express your feelings for her and that was after she told you first."

Naruto who had just finished his food wiped his face with a napkin took a sip of his coffee and sighed "Yes thinking back it was rather funny, but as I recall you had a little crush of Sirzechs hmm"

at that Megumi gained a blush at his words and said "Baka..." she then looked at the clock "...shouldn't you be getting to your first day as principle?"

Naruto hearing that frowned and looked at his rolex "Hmm it seems so...It was wonderful seeing you again Megumi dear I missed talking to you, could you wake up Serafall for me she has to get to work being Leviathan afterall"

Megumi nodded and bid him farewell as he walked out the door.

 **outside the old school building**

appearing outside the old school building Naruto strode down the pathway to the school getting to the front he walked through the main entrance and made his way to the teachers lounge. while he was walking he looked around _'dam father really went all out when he created this school just so Rias could learn in the human world hmm oh well.'_

as he finished his inner musings he found himself outside the door to the teachers lounge. taking a breath he opened the door and stepped through only to see it was filled with around 50 faculty that were all females in their late twenties and early thirties dressed in all manner of tight figure hugging business women suits. the thing that was unnerving was the fact they were all looking at him clearing his throat he introduced himself "Morning ladies...I'm Naruto Gremory the new Principle of the school I hope we can all work together."

As soon as he finished they all had varied reactions but he was expecting that since his father had probably already told the figure head principle to breif all the teachers last night.

seeing as he had their attention still he spoke up again so everyone could hear him "Right first order of business I would like to call a school wide assembly for just after lunch that means everyone including your so called two great ladies of Kuoh oh and I would like for the student council to be sent to my office...and sorry for the inconveniance for whoevers class they are in this morning. is there any questions..." seeing no hands go up or people look like they were about to say something he nodded and was about to leave when he added "please if their is any students I should be aware of don't hesitate to tell me and any queries or anything please come and talk with me since as principle if my staff are happy then I am, if not then whoever the cause is will find I can be very unpleasent...so if anybody needs me I will be in my office doing paperwork.!"

sitting in his office which was on the top floor near the student council office Naruto was looking round it from his ridiculessly large desk to the bookselves filled with books and the bearskin rug on the floor accompanied by a trio of chairs in front of said desk for visitors. also the office had a pair of expensive looking couches. walking over to behind his desk he opened the curtains and saw it gave him a perfect veiw of the sports field. sitting down in a large high back leather desk chair Naruto sat back and watched as the various students arrived and for the inevitable arrival of his sister in law and her peerage.

while he was sitting looking out over the sports field he sensed a Fallen angel with malicious intent deciding he didn't want any trouble he flared his mighty power causing any supernatural within Kuoh to feel it that and the ominous black clouds that started forming over head.

 **with 'Yuuma Amano'**

 _'shit that's ultimate class level, but whats it doing here doesn't matter I didn't sign up for this.'_ she ranted as she tried suppressing her aura and worry.

 **abandoned church**

three figures lounging about on the discarded pews jumped to their feet in shock and looked towards where it was coming from only to see a storm forming, but disappear quickly.

"Heh maybe Raynare went and got herself in to deep?" said the male of the trio.

which the two females nodded to.

the blue haired one who was older than the others and had seen this power before she fell from grace shivered _'theirs no mistaking it the Black storm has awoken...I just pray Raynare doesn't do something stupid or we're all dead.'_ (everyone in the three factions knew of Naruto being in a coma)

 **Sona and her peerage.**

sitting in the council room wondering why they were being summoned by the new principal they all tensed and shook in slight fear at the amount of power that was being immitted near them.

Sona looked at Tsubaki before looking out the window and wondering where she had heard about something similar.

she then looked at her peerage and prepared to calm them down.

 **ORC room**

sitting behind her desk Rias was talking to her peerage about her brother waking and their plans for the week when they felt an incredible spike of energy that had Rias frown before remembering she felt the same thing two days ago right before she heard Serafall scream out in happiness.

putting two and two together she smiled "don't worry guys that's just Nii-sama I was telling you about."

Kiba who looked a little frightened asked "So how strong is he exactly?"

Rias smiled "well according to mother, father, Grayfia and big brother Sirzechs Naruto is the strongest in the family apparently if he didn't go into a coma he would have become Lucifer and Sirzechs would have been Mammon instead."

Hearing that her other older brother was more powerfull than the lucifer shocked them greatly even Akeno who knew he exsisted.

 **Back with Naruto.**

deciding he had scared whoever it was he sensed into inaction Naruto swivled his chair around and looked intently at the door and heard a knock, smiling he called out making his voice boom so they could hear on the other side of the door "Come in Miss Sitri and her Peerage."

Sona who was shocked when she heard her actual name frowned realising that their new principal was in fact a devil. recompsing herself which prompted her peerage to do the same thing pushed open the mighty double doors to the office. looking round she took in the sight along with her peerage that was until she laid eyes on man she had seen only in pictures and heard of in stories her sister would tell her about right before tearing up and having to excuse herself. Sona the muttered "Naruto...Gremory...?"

the other older members mainly Tsubaki and Momo looked at the man behind the desk with wide eyes only to get a mirth filled voice breaking them from their stupor "Well it seem Sera has mentioned me, oh before I forget Sona, Serafall wanted me to ask if you and your peerage girls would be her brides maids for our wedding in a couple of months."

Sona hearing her sister was getting married fainted and was caught by Saji, Tsubaki and Momo just looked shocked and the other girls were all giddy at being asked to be brides maids to the Leviathan.

Seeing Sona faint Naruto chuckled and said "place her on the couch and said while she's out of it would the queen step forward."

Tsubaki stepped forward prompting Naruto to talk once again "Good, the rest of you please make yourselves comfortable...now tell me about the school from the students perspective and what you believe should be changed or added."

Tsubaki hearing his question nodded and started listing off somethings and as she did Naruto took note of each one.


End file.
